High Shcool Hunter
by PizzaSpinner
Summary: I drew a lottery at the Shopping District and won a privilege to go to another world. Afterwards things didn't go as planned..I was supposed to have a fate/stay night harem dammit.
1. Chapter 1

I was standing in a queue at the shopping mall with a lottery ticket in my hand.

"You've won the consolation prize, it's a pack of tissue. Here you go!"

I got this lottery ticket while I was shopping and even though I knew I wouldn't win anything, I queued up to redeem my ticket.

People in front of me kept getting the consolation prize one after another. A list on the side with all prizes caught my eye.

Consolation Prize – Tissue

5.

Item Coupon – 1000 yen

4\. Mixed Sweets

3\. The Latest Smartphone

2\. Hot Spring Vacation for 2

1\. ?

Following the order of prizes, it's logical for the first prize to be an oversea vacation or something along the lines. It's placed higher than the hot spring vacation after all.

As I tried to figure out what the first prize could be, the queue got smaller in front of me.

*ding ding ding*

I heard a bell ringing. Looked like the guy in front of me won something.

"Congratulations! It looks like… YOU HAVE WON THE FIRST PRIZE!"

"Ohhh, yes! I did it!"

The guy who won made a triumph pose.

"Well then, we will give you more details about your prize, so please follow me inside."

"Alright!"

He was then led by the staff inside the store. It was my turn now.

"What comes after the first prize…?"

The staff has put a big cross mark at the first prize using a magic pen. I've lost the first price even before I could redeem my ticket.

Well never mind, it looked like there is still that smartphone available. Didn't sound too bad!

After I gave my lottery ticket to the staff, I started spinning the lottery machine.

*gara gara gara… goto*[i]

*Ding Ding Ding*

The staff rung the bell once again.

"Eh? I've won? Seriously?!"

I was shocked. Never before had I ever thought of winning something.

I looked at the ball that came out of the lottery machine. It was painted in the colors of the rainbow. I turned my head into the direction of the premium prize list to see what kind of prize this would get me.

The first prize came with a golden ball, the second prize with a silver one, the third with a red ball and the fourth and fifth prize respectively came with a blue and yellow ball.

The prize for a rainbow colored ball was nowhere to be seen.

"What prize do I get with this?" I gave the staff a questioning look, while holding up the ball.

"This is the hidden prize. Congratulations, you have won a great hidden prize!"

"So there is something like that…"

The people around me started to clap, as I looked around.

"Well then, we are going to give you more details about the hidden prize. Please go inside."

"Sure."

The staff lead me inside the lottery booth.

I was excited. What kind of details are they going to explain to me? Is it such a big prize needing further explanations?

When I got inside, I saw the man who won the first place earlier.

They have prepared another slot machine as well.

The man from earlier pulled the trigger and two balls came out of the machine.

It seems to be…tentacles."

"Is this a usable skill by any chance?"

"Yes, you are correct."

"Great!"

"I will begin the transfer now."

I didn't understand a single word. Transfer? What were they doing? What was going to happen?

I should get the answer right away.

A bright light suddenly burst out of nowhere and a glowing pattern which looked like a magic circle was formed on the ground where the man was standing. The man then disappeared.

"Wha-What just happened?!"

"Em, and you are?"

"I won the hidden prize."

"Oh! Is that so? I am sorry."

The staff member took a bow.

"Congratulations on your win from me as well. I shall explain to you the prize in detail."

"Oh yeah."

"For the premium prize, just like the man who won the first prize earlier, you have the privilege to teleport to any world."

"Eh…Excuse me, what did you say?"

"You have the privilege to teleport to another world."

"This isn't a bad joke, right?"

"You saw with your very own eyes what happened earlier, didn't you?" said the staff and I gasp in disbelief.

"No way…"

No way some kind of light and magic circles came out of nowhere. And a man just disappearing in a blink of an eye. Somebody pinch me, it's finally happening my fate harem! (screams protagonist mentally)

"This is our transfer array. We use this to teleport you to any world you win in the lottery."

"You are kidding me"

"Well, you will have to experience it for yourself. And whether you believe it or not it is the very truth." the staff said patiently.

Slowly, I began to digest what the staff member was telling me.

"The first and the hidden prizes are essentially the same. You get to visit the world you win in the lottery and you get to roll again for a chance to get a special ability. However, the difference between the prizes is that the first prize winner can pull the machine until he/she is satisfied by the outcome of the 2 draws."

"As many times as he/she wants you say?"

"Damn that lucky bastard who won the 1st prize! now I might as swell kiss my fate/stay night harem goodbye! TvT

"While you the hidden price winner have to take whatever world and special ability that comes out of the machine."

"So I can only roll once huh?..."

"Yes, you can only roll once for the world you will be sent to and special ability to be precise."

"I understand."

I understood all that he explained, and just sadly nodded to the explanations.

"As you have one try, how about give it a go? And since this room lies in another dimension you can try out your special ability that you will win as well!"

"I…I will give it a try then."

I'll just accept his invitation who knows maybe the world I'll end up in is one of the worlds of the nasuverse where servants exist like fate/extra...the fate harem still lives!

Thinking about those thoughts I grab the handle of the slot machine and pulled it down.

*gara gara gara… goto*

*gara gara gara… goto*

*gara gara gara… goto*

"'congratulations You won an expense trip to the world of souls games specifically in the City of Yharnam ~",

he read enthusiastically.

My jaws drop when I heard the word Yharnam from the staff member.

"Looks like your world is decided then valued customer~."

The staff member said in a cheery tone.

I unconsciously muttered: "Im gonna die a thousand times over if i stay there" and I slumped to a nearby wall...

Fyi for those who do not know bloodborne it is one of the hardest video games out there today that can even give video game veterans a run for their money

"What's with the face valued customer? Is the world not to your liking?" The staff member said while a little concerned.

I began to cry anime tears and decided to explain to the staff member what I originally planned.

"Hmm...that is kinda of sad predicament indeed valued customer , but cry not valued customer there is still a chance for you to achieve your fate harem!"

I perked up from the staff member's strong proclamation.

"You mean your gonna let me reroll the world I'm gonna go to?"

I ask hopefully.

"Sorry no rerolls."

I hung my head in sadness.

"But you can choose to go to a random world once you complete the objectives of the world you won in the lottery. It's just a matter if you are lucky enough to go to the world of fate you speak of valued customer "

"Just try it out valued customer! Who knows the risk might well be worth it." (The staff member encouragingly said.)

When i heard the staff members speech something in me stirred.

"Yosh thanks for letting me know my dream is not dead staff member, bring it Yharnam for the sake of my fate harem I'll hunt every last beast in ya!"

"Um etto where are you going valued customer?" (the staff member asked awkwardly)

"Whaddya mean? I'm gonna go to the transfer thingy so I'll be transported to Yharnam." I answered.

"But you still haven't rolled what special ability you will acquire valued customer!"

"Now that you mention it I still haven't indeed, I scratched my head and said: sorry hehe with the talk about my dream not being dead and the possibility of still achieving my harem plan I got all fired up and forgot I still have to roll the special skill hehe sorry."

The staff member face faulted, but quickly composed himself and showed me to where the next machine for the special ability roll is located.

"Just like the 1st machine valued customer, just pull the lever and will know what special ability you'll get."

So i'll be rolling a special ability now huh...plz let it be abilities like noble phantasms like gate of babylon or unlimited bladeworks!

With those thoughts I grab the handle of the slot machine and pulled it down. A ball came out instantly and the staff member took it.

The staff member took a look at what I've got from the machine and had a cheerful expression.

"Valued customer this is truly wonderful."

"Wonderful? What did I get?"

"Overworld Weapons Meister"

I was greatly shock I acquired an ability that is similar to Saito Hiraga's, Beasts of Yharnam watch out Tonight Gaius Sektus joins the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Again Congratulations valued customer."

"Aah… thanks" I nodded.

I really got lucky this time, there is no other acceptable skill other than this one on a 1st try.

"Well then. I will begin the transfer now. But before that, there are last explanations that I need to tell you."

"What explanations?"

"First about the finishing objectives, Every world we send you chosen ones have objectives you can choose to finish, so that you can travel to other worlds if the one you end up in isn't to your liking, or at your case randomly travel to other worlds."

"To look up your objectives you just have to visualize it appearing and your objectives will show to you just like in a video game, and one more thing only you can see your objectives just for convenience."

"Second is your inventory system, as the name implies it is a dimensional pocket given to all winners in our lottery, you can store almost anything you might need in it."

"But please dear customer try not to store random rubbish in it, even though it is a dimensional pocket that can store almost all materials that you can think of in it, we the employees are the once who sort the things you deposit in the dimensional pocket and send it to you when the time comes you deem it necessary, so you must understand the labors we go through to just keep track of your stored belongings, so don't give us any additional work by storing rubbish things you dont need in it please."

For some reason when he explained about the inventory thingy the staff member was emanating a dark aura when I heard him say the part about don't put rubbish in my inventory, it made me slightly cringe what he was going to do to me if I did put useless stuff in there...

"I got it."

"Well then, are there any other questions you would like answered valued customer?"

"As far as I'm concerned there is none that I can think of now since you explained it thoroughly, so let's get this teleportation thing over with." I said confidently.

"Very well I shall begin transport "May the good blood guide your way hehe."

After the staff member told me so, light began to appear under my foot and the magic array appeared. It was the same scene like the man who won the first prize earlier.

I was engulfed by the light completely, and everything before me turned white.

When my field of vision came back, I was already in a place that was alien to me. I was in a city where the sunlight was filtered by the dark clouds almost like it's already night time.

"Err… am I already in the other world?"

I looked at my surrounding. Suddenly finding myself in the o so familiar gate that leads to Iosefka's Clinic. It was sure shocking I thought that I'd get teleported in the 1st Floor Sickroom inside Iosefka's clinic right away and be transfused with Yharnam blood just like in the opening cinematic of the game. "Sigh...I guess this really is Another world huh?" Though I said that smugly, I don't really know what challenges lie up ahead.

"Hmm what should I do from here on out I wonder"

"Better start with formulating a plan on how to finish those objectives, so that I can plan my next move and leave this place as soon as possible."

While remembering what the staff member told me I visualized the Objective screen showing itself and it did.

================= World Objectives =================

|Get Transfused with Yharnam blood|

|Enter the Hunter's Dream|

|Meet Gherman and the Doll|

|Hunt for the 1st time|

|Hunt a Hunter|

|Hunt Father Gascoigne|

|Learn the secrets of the Hunter's Nightmare|

|Hunt Mikolash Host of the Nightmare|

|Silence Mergo|

|Escape the Hunter's Dream|

"So these are my objectives...huh?...kinda easy suspiciously too easy..."

"Note to self better tread carefully."

While I was checking and formulating plans on how to finish this objectives fast I also began formulating counter measures on how I'm going to get my harem, and how to survive fate/stay night as well, like what power should I get in Bloodborne so that I can a chance with Gilgamesh and protect my fate harem from him. That's right I still havent given up on the dream! deal with it!

Thinking about how to have an early advantage over Gilgamesh only one thing comes to mind and thats to become a vileblood, if you played Bloodborne like me, you should know that vilebloods have this cool moves that involve using they're blood, though it kinda hurts when you see them do it but, you can't deny the effectiveness of they're attacks.

I then suddenly began to reminisce about the time when I fought a hostile vileblood for the first time, she sure was op as hell and a pain to deal with when I was playing Bloodborne, when she used those blood art techniques of hers.

"If memory serves that Boss character's name was Mary of the Cosmic Clock Tower... yes, I think that was her name...Dammit! ...I forgot her name!...was it Marriane...no...Marra...no it wasn't, Marra was a goddes from a game called Skyrim...Marina...no...or was it Maria... ugh my head hurts now..."

"Meh..no use trying to remember something you can't remember, at least I have plan now and an added objective..."

When I finished sorting the things I needed to do in my mind I couldn't stop myself from sighing and muttered. "This is gonna be long night..."

With those last statement I entered Iosefka's clinic to have Yharnam blood transfused in me to become a hunter.

"Aah...an outsider, tell me what brings you here to Yharnam?"

"Uhm...I..a... have an illness that cannot be cured by normal means and I've heard that Yharnam has a way of curing my illness kind sir..."(plz buy my excuse.)

"An illness huh? I expected as expected much...Tell me outsider what ails you?" The blood minister asks suspiciously.

(Shit he's suspicious of me as expected of Yharnamite...they really hate outsiders...) "I...I...have explosive diarrhea and i need it treated quickly plz!"

If your asking me why I said those words...well I panicked so fuck off you damn reader!

Luckily the blood minister bought my lie and began to prepare the materials needed for the transfusion.

While he was preparing the tools needed I decided to make idle chatter.

After the idle chatter he still won't stop looking suspiciously at me, so I decided to tell half the truth of why I'm here.

"Good sir.. I gotta be honest... I didn't just come here just to have my illness cured... I'm also searching for something they call Pale Blood...tell me.. do you know anything about it...?"

After the blood minister finished preparing the things needed he replied with a really o so familiar monologue I've heard before.

"Oh yes.. Pale...Blood..."

"Well, you've come to the right place."

"Yharnam is the home of blood ministration."

"You need only unravel it's mystery."

"But, where is an outsider like yourself to begin?"

"Easy with the thing that will cure you...with a little bit of Yharnam blood of your own."

"But, first before we begin the operation, you'll need a contract."

"Sign this for me please."

He gave me the contract and to his surprise I signed it right away.

"Goodness me shouldn't you be reading that contract before signing it?" The Minister wryly said.

"Meh...don't sweat it, I spared you the time of waiting didn't I not? And besides there where too many words I couldn't understand so I just signed it right away hehe."

The minister face faulted with what I just said.

"Your carelessness will lead to your undoing in this place."

"No matter it's your life to live not mine..."

"Good. All signed and sealed."

"Now, let's begin the transfusion."

"Will this hurt in any way?"

Instead of replying to my question like some normal person would he just smiled darkly at me and said.

"Oh, don't you worry."

"Whatever happens...You may think it all a mere bad dream..."

"Gee thanks for assuagement dear sir I really feel at ease now." I said sarcastically.

After that, darkness took me over. My body felt numbingly painful, sleepiness took me over, before realized it I felt myself beginning to wake up once again. The room was now dark, only the creepy light of the moonlight illuminating all around me. I still felt my body unable to move, My eyes being the only once to search around as I turned them from left to right, then up and down.

When I looked down at the floor There was a pool of blood. That alone caused me great amount of anxiety ... but there was something even more worse than that. Something was emerging from the pool, something large and foul. It had wolf like features, it's fur soaked in red blood it emerge from, and its claws sharp and deadly ready to maim someone unfortunate enough with it.

And for some fucked up situation It's eyes found me there wrapped up like a present ready for it to feast upon, it began to pull itself out from the bloody pool.

It crawled towards me. And I was still unable to fucking move. Only remain still as the blood soaked beast approached me. It crawled up the bed and slowly reached towards my head, its claws inching closer and closer. But it threw it's arm up and jumped back and started thrashing as a molotov struck its form setting it ablaze.

The beast then slumped down onto the floor, its body charred and blackened. But the situation did not stop there oh hell no. At the foot of the bed I was strapped in, a white, ghastly, skeletal like figure with a thin, disfigured head crawled up and moved towards me. I turned my eyes to my right and saw another one, this time, much closer. All around me, more of these guys crawled up and around me. Their hands reaching down to my face.

I did not care at all for I know what's coming next.

The darkness was beginning to envelop me, I began to go sleepy once again. My eyes grew heavy and fell closed once more. As the darkness began to sweep me away, I heard the familiar voice talking to someone, it was a woman's voice, her voice was calm, and soothing...

"Ahh..you've found yourself a hunter..."

With those last words uttered Sleep took me away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uwaaa! I'm dying! I'm gonna be killed!"

Really, what the heck was that!

When I came to, I was sleeping on an operating table, in the 1st floor sickroom and I was immediately attacked by a pack of wild Scourge Beasts.

Isn't this too much of a development author?

Furthermore, they weren't just messing around, they were aggressively aiming for my fucking cranium! Their ears were standing straight, and they had a sharp glint in their eyes, they looked like they haven't eaten in days too haven't they?

They had long ash black fur, and were unbelievably big than the normal werewolves you see in movies, super sized werewolves that's what they should have called them. The bulging muscles on their chest were overwhelmingly wild. Their teeth weren't normal either, they resembled those of a like small chopping knives.

They were almost like, mini fucking bosses in real life when they were chasing me.

It wasn't just one either, it was a pack, so there was no helping it.

While I was running from the Beasts in the streets, I found a tree branch and ignited it with the matches that I happened to conveniently found and grab in the operating table a while ago; I took hold of it and swung it like a wooden flame sword, not that a weapon like this would help anyway.

After fumbling around, I was finally surrounded by over 10 Scourge Beast.

"Shiiiit!"

I resolved myself, and rather than letting out a brave shout, I shrieked like a girl and swung at the Beasts within my reach. Unexpectedly, as I continued to swing my long tree branch that was ignited by fire thanks to the matches I coincidentally found a while ago, the Beasts backed away thanks to their abnormal fear of flame and opened up a path.

Good, I thought, and dashed out of there like a startled pussy.

Alas, that was a trap by the pack of Beasts. After being chased for a while and running out of stamina, I was bitten, with a chomp, from behind.

"Aaagh!"

From the weight that was tugging at my leg, I understood that I was bitten around the ankle. The sharp teeth stuck deep into my leg, and It felt like ******, the pain could not be described.

My heart was beating like crazy, I was on the verge of losing it. The wound on my leg felt incredibly hot, but on the bright side for some lucky reason the Beast who bit me couldn't tear my leg off and the razored teeth didn't reach bone, must be my Yharnam blood taking effect.

Rather than the wound, the problem was that its teeth were plugged into my leg, and I couldn't pull my leg out even if I tried.

Together with the running momentum, it made me tumble and roll forward.

I rolled once and slammed into the ground.

I lay sprawled on my back, looking at the night sky. I felt that time was flowing extremely slow. Only the beating of my heart, echoing in the silent streets of Yharnam, could be heard.

I thought to myself that it was true that when you were about to die, everything would be in slow motion. Next, I would see my life flashing before my eyes, maybe. As I was carefreely thinking so, I felt the weight of a Scourge Beast slamming onto my chest.

Even though I felt a lot of pain when I was bitten on the ankle, the weight of the Beast that jumped onto my chest was was on a different level it was heavy and more painful, almost to the point of me losing consciousness. Shit, don't joke with me, a bunch of my ribs were probably broken. However, the Beast didn't jump on me to play fetch around.

It didn't jump on me to break my bones, my whole body will now be masticated, and I'll be killed and then eaten. That is very scary, I don't want that.

The Beast mercilessly opened its big jaw which damn stinks as it prepared to eat my face.

'Aaagh', my pathetic scream leaked out.

The slow motion became even slower. From looking at the bloody red mouth of the Beast, my slowly sharpening intuition told me that there was nothing else I could do.

A lot of sharp, yellow teeth, ah, it has a lot of decayed teeth beyond saving.

'Haha, The last thing I see before I die is a Scourge Beast decayed teeth', I thought to myself and laughed.

Even though I was going to be shredded by the Beast, I laughed at such a thing, maybe I had lost it already.

Aaah, I don't wanna see myself getting eaten. I wished this was just a nightmare.

I gave up, and closed my eyes and prayed that I'll really end up in the hunter's dream when I die just like in the game...even though I still haven't activated the lamp at central Yharnam.

─Thud

Something dropped with a thud, and the weight of the Beast on my body was gone.

Aaah, I guess I died.

I thought I didn't want to feel pain, but I guess dying wasn't all that painful. At least that was nice.

Nevertheless, it was strange that I didn't feel anything at all. As I thought, 'don't tell me this is how it feels when your headed to the hunter's dream, I tried to open my eyes, but what I saw the instead was the same place where I was slammed by the Scourge Beast.

The sky was night blue in color, like the stars had been painted. I've never seen a night sky this beautiful. There were some thin white clouds, and the almost moon illuminating the night was beautiful. I was still alive.

Now that I think about it, how am I still alive? Even if I asked, there was no answer.

My half asleep consciousness was brought back to reality by the intense pain.

"It hurts, more like, IT FUUUUCCKING HUUURTS!"

I trembled at the pain from my bitten ankle and broken ribs. When surging pain finally calmed down a bit I looked around with my head while still laying on the cold floor I was slammed in, and I saw a sea of blood.

I forgot to scream, and also forgot to cover up the wound on my ankle. I was stupefied and just stared at the terrible spectacle.

There was too much going on, so my brain short-circuited.

Lying around were a bunch of corpses of the Scourge Beasts, covered in blood due to being stabbed by some kind of edged tool.

I snapped out of it, looked at my own hand, and saw that it was dyed with dark red blood. My blood… no, it was the blood of the dead Scourge Beast beside me.

It was the Beast that had been on top of my body, it had a part of "Blade of Mercy" stuck in its head, which had been split open, and its pink brain matter was leaking out. Of course, it had completely stopped breathing already.

Then, a little further away, I found the last living Beast lying on its back, showing its chest to show complete submission, and a Hunter with a crow mask/Attire, who stabbed it with a her other blade of mercy.

The Beast roared it's last roar as it died instantly.

The pack of Beasts that was about to kill me until just now had all been killed by the female hunter?

A hunter with an unusual pair of warped blades. Wears a raven mantle and a doctor's mask. Wtf kind of encounter is this? I'm suppose to have met her first near Central Yharnam what is she doing here...

Dammit!...this is not game anymore I forgot they are real living breathing humans now.

While I was thinking how messed up this encounter is Eileen the Crow, Hunter of Hunters unexpectedly started a conversation with me.

"Are you okay child?"

"Haa, well…somehow I'll live thank you very much for the help..."

"If that is so then don't just lay there then! arise or this shall be your resting place."

Those words she said to me held authority and after hearing it my body subconsciously followed her order and I stood up.

After standing up I decided face Eileen now the way she casually handled the roughly designed, dull-looking blades in her hands was enough for me to understand that she was the real deal.

Stupid assessment thinking about it now. I mean I saw the blood of the beasts that were after me on her.

And the crow feather garb, Blade of Mercy, they were all evidence she was Eileen.

"What's wrong? Does my face unnerve you child?"

"No, that was…"

Hunters of Hunters dress as crows to suggest sky burial the description of the crow feather garb rang in my mind.

She was incredibly cool to look at with that plague doctor mask of her's, if it was the normal me maybe I would even be breathing roughly already at how cool she looks in real life. Maybe I would have even flattered her with something like 'Your awesome as hell'.

If only she wasn't holding her bloody blades, and didn't have any blood on her despite massacring a pack of Scourge Beast.

art/Blood-Hunter-522694679 she looks like this in my encounter.

Even though I felt bad, since she had rescued me, the gruesome scene dyed with fresh blood was scarier than the Beasts that attacked me.

"Can you stand?"

"I'm okay….nngh."

This is bad, the ankle where the dog bit me hurts so much.

The thick cloth of my jeans were badly ripped and blood was spreading out over my pants.

The wounds were rather deep and blood wouldn't stop flowing. Just seeing the torn flesh made me feel ill.

While I was contemplating the look of my wounds Eileen decided to make conversation again.

"Oh, now that I have gotten a good look at you you're a hunter too, aren't ya? And a dumb outsider at that. What a mess you've been caught up in. And tonight, of all nights"

"I suppose I can't send a fellow hunter like you out there again unarmed after the little scuffle you've had with beasts..."

"Here, to welcome the new hunter." (Gives 'Saw Cleaver and a Hunter Blunderbuss')

Again another unexpected event occurred I was supposed to get these weapons in the hunter's dreams...

And I was supposed to pick my weapon! this is not fair dammit dammit, I was gonna get the Threaded Cane not the fucking cleaver I hate this. TvT

"Prepare yourself for the worst. There are only a few humans left. They're all flesh-hungry beasts, now."

"I can give medical treatment if you want't, but wouldn't it be better to use a blood vial for this kind of wound?"

"Blood vial?" (I asked.)

"What's so surprising?" as she picked up the backpack she had thrown away before the fight. Eileen took out a blood vial from her bag and gave it to me.

"What's wrong? Don't worry, just drink it. It'll make you feel better. You can't move with that foot after all, and it's quite a distance to a safe place from here."

"Thank you very much."

After saying all that, Eileen took out her blades again and began to work on stabbing the bodies of the Scourge Beasts that were laying around to make sure they are really dead.

I hesitated for a bit, but downed all of the bloody liquid she gave me.

The liquid had a very delicious taste even though it was blood but after downing it I felt a little kick and my body felt hot, the hot feeling spread out inside my body.

It felt like I drank a strong alcohol but a sweet one, no wonder the game said that the blood Yharnamites use are intoxicating I'm already addicted to it and it was my first blood vial.

My ripped up pants didn't go back to how they were, but the deep wounds closed almost completely. Since my life was saved, I let out a sigh of relief.

As I watched Eileen cut up the dead Beasts' stomachs one after another and take out the steaming entrails, I felt more and more hopeless.

I can no longer think that I'm somewhere in rural world anymore.

Seeing fiendishly large Beast never seen before on Earth, and a female hunter skillfully kill them all, as well as a recovery vials that heals wound.

This was an honest to goodness fantasy world, and of all things, an incredibly harsh and realistic one at that, too.

I who should have been a normal high school student in America, I allowed myself to be tempted by a chance to go to the world of fate and tossed into this world before I knew it.

It's the thing they call an Otherworld Trip. For now, I'm calling this world a Real Fantasy world.

As a closest Weeb, I was a little knowledgeable about fantasy stories.

I had thoroughly read the classics of these sorts of stories, from the one about the war regarding a ring to the annals of a cursed island. As for recent otherworld fantasies, I was also well versed in summoning, reincarnation, and transfer stories, without favoring any over the other.

There were also recent SF fantasy stories where they were summoned as familiars, tossed into game worlds, and the unusual ones where they got locked in VRMMOs and were unable to leave the virtual world. These ones were too numerous to count, but by using the knowledge from reading light novels, I could deduce my current situation.

This is not a game world, nor is it an easy fantasy, but a classic, high fantasy world!

If this were a game world, the moment that Eileen killed the Scourge Beasts, they would have immediately dropped items like [3x blood vials] or [Beast Blood Pellet].

I would have been really glad if that were the case.

However, a deep red sea of blood spread before my eyes, and the Beasts corpses that the Eileen had gutted and Stabbed many times were nauseatingly real and grotesque.

This meant that I couldn't expect anything like an easily understood level system, convenient player cheats, or any help like you would find in an easy fantasy.

On the contrary, I could die from a moment of negligence.

It's a harsh world.

Furthermore, it will definitely hurt a lot when I die.

After remembering the terrible pain of when the huge Beast bit me earlier, it's something I never want to experience again.

My stomach's starting to hurt, I want to go home so bad… I can't even get home, can I?

"Still lingering about? What's wrong? A hunter, unnerved by a few beasts? Heh heh..."

"Yes I was just rethinking what I should do now from now on, for I fear that if I don't I might be in another situation like this again..." (I said nervously.)

"It's ok to have fear in your heart you know, without fear in our hearts we're little different from the beast themselves."

"Well if you'll excuse me I got places to be, the night is young and a hunter must hunt ."

When Eileen said those words about leaving me here my brain screamed to don't be left alone in this forsaken place.

Something snapped within me, I don't wanna be alone in this place where death could come for me at any second it's true I know the places in the game, but playing and living it is an entirely different story.

I'll admit it I need help to stay alive in this place.

The best shot I have to surviving this place is if I had someone to guide me in the ways of the hunt.

And Eileen is the best shot I have at really learning the ropes.

Just when Eileen was about to leave.

I got on all fours bowed my head and said: "Please Miss Hunter I am inexperienced in the ways of the hunt, please teach me the ways of the hunter!

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thunk.

Suddenly a throwing knife embedded itself into the floor next to where I was bowing my head, my thoughts suddenly go haywire. The knife really embedded itself to its hilt, digging clean through the hard concrete floor. Damn that strength it's Inhuman.

I didn't even see her move her freaking arm when she threw the throwing knife at me, is she even old? It was as if time had frozen in the middle her throwing the knife.

Her crow mask prevented me from reading what expression she was making and to make the situation more frightening she was blasting me with a lot of killing intent!...

A killer. That was my impression of the old woman that stood in front of me. A murderer.

I cowered at the person before me, frightened of the huge intent to kill she was emitting. A part of my brain started sending me warning signs, that she became a killer that only wants to hurt me now. She wants to stab me over and over again. To watch my body bleed slowly then feed me to the damn beasts that are lurking the streets.

I was having trouble breathing, her killing intent was suffocating me and silence reigned over the area we were in. It was uncomfortable.

Her undivided attention was towards me then she said: "I'll wait for you to recover, then I'll drop you at a near safe section for you to gain your full strength."

As much as the childish part of me wanted to comply from the intent she was showering me with, I managed to overpower it with my dedication to my dream. {damn oc you really wanna get laid with fate/stay night heroines that badly, huh?}

"Please I mean it...I want you to take me as your student..."

(While saying this I looked at her straight in the eyes with resolution.(though I was trembling at the intent of death that was still lingering around Eileen's body.)

Eileen looked at me, as though staring at my soul. However, to my surprise she did not scorn me for my my disregard of her previous offer to take me to a safe place, but only again as if she had foreseen me talking back at her she asked me a question.

"Tell me child, why do you refuse my offer so resolutely and seek me for power?"(she said the question with a sound of curiosity in her voice)

I stared at her with the same resolution as before and answered. And this time I did not tremble like before from the intensity of her intent because Eileen was giving me the space to clear my mind and give her an answer.

"Because I'm weak, I want to be strong, strong enough to grasp and take hold of my Dream. I don't want to feel helpless like I did before ever again, I don't wanna feel useless ever again. That's why I want you to make me strong enough reach my dream."

Eileen was silent..., before she used Quickening an old technique of hunters and disappeared in front of my eyes. Then in a blink of an eye, she reappeared before me, with one of her hands on my head and slammed me on the ground face first with a heavy thud. Her arm pushed me into the cold unforgiving floor hard, eliciting a grunt pain from me. My eyes widened as the intent she was emitting now could not be compared from before.

I found myself being hoisted up from the cold hard ground, only for me to be roughly slammed into it once again, causing another grunt of pain from me again.

She hoisted me up yet again, while I was still grunting in pain, Eileen spoke.

"Do you understand what you're talking about child? While I do understand your pain of being helpless. What I don't understand is your willingness in walking so blindly on the hunter's path that bears no honor."

"Tell me child are you prepared to thread off burning buildings of your marked targets, of the Screams and pleas for help echoing out from your former hunter compatriots as you cut their last breaths from them, one by one, until you could no longer hear anything?"

"That is what being me..is...no... that is what being a hunter of hunters is truly like child, that is what the cost of the power you seek!"

"Seeing those who were once like you... a fellow hunter dying and not being able to do anything because the only mercy you can grant them is the mercy of the embrace of death. You will feel like you are merely trying to survive this ordeal yourself, while watching fellow hunter's who were marked for they're folly do the same but fail."

"Are you willing to experience what it's like as you watch those that you have worked with, who protected your back be executed by your very own two hands? To watch their blood run through the ground, while you being unable to do anything but watch their last attempt at clinging to life?"

"You are merely a boy dreaming of his fantasies. Fantasies that are sure to lead you to despair when you realize you can't reach everything in this world."

"In the end the reward for an ambition that is too great... is self destruction naive child..."

After saying what Eileen wanted I was thrown to a nearby wall.

I coughed heavily, Blood started leaking out of my forehead and I couldn't think straight for second.

I tried to look back up to Eileen but this time I was able to see her eyes not hidden by the mask for the first time thanks to the moonlight now Illuminating this area brightly, they were cold eyes, at first glance, but as I started to gaze at them more. Her eyes showed sadness in them. Grief that will not leave her for a very long time.

... **LATER**...

The two of us went silent for a while and I was able to rest a bit.

Until Eileen decided to break the silence once more.

Suddenly Eileen's voice was heard, causing me to be alert and surprised. "Child, If you're well enough to move, it's time that I escort you to a safe section."

I looked her in the eyes again with renewed zeal and vigor and stood my ground, I refuse to move from this spot.

"I don't want to."

"You're right about dreams, it may lead to my ruin in the end... i know that much is true...But Each man longs to pursue his dream does he not? Each man is tortured by his dream, but you know...this dream also gives meaning to a man's life. Even if the dream ruins my life, I just cannot allow myself to just leave it behind. Because In this world, there is nothing more fulfilling than to chase a dream."

After hearing my words Eileen started to giggle.

"That's an interesting view you have in life there child, you have a point... If a man abandon's his dreams in life isn't it another form of dying in sense?"

Eileen giggles once again.

"Indeed even if the world comes crumbling down around a man, he still must pursue his dream and define his own existence for himself."

"You've really caught my interest, tell me child what is it that you dream about that your willing to sacrifice this much?"(Eileen ask with huge curiosity in her eyes.)

I was dumbstruck at her question should I answer her question?

I fiddled with my hands.

I was contemplating in my mind wether I should answer her question or not...wont she think lowly of me if I say my harem plan?...

"My... my... my dream is..."

I stammered, I had trouble as to how to say my dream cooly at her.

"My dream is to have a fate harem!"

I screamed it from the top of my lungs what my dream was to her, only to be laughed at.

"Ku… Ahahahahahaha~!"

I was dejected when she laughed at me.

You don't think I can do it huh?...(I ask dejectedly.)

"Nono as if I would laugh because of that child...with determination like yours there's no doubt you'll reach it eventually, plus your not bad to look at as well, if you play it right a lot of women will fall for you..."

"What I find funny is you interpret a goal and a dream as having the same meaning."

"Let me tell you this child a goal is something that you will eventually achieve in life and give your existence a sense of accomplishment. while a dream is something you chase infinitely but gives you purpose and meaning."

"So the reason you were laughing was..."

"Indeed child the reason I was laughing was because what you have is not a dream cause I know you'll eventually make it a reality."

I was awestruck at this woman never before have I been awed at someone speaking like this before, I can't believe someone believes I'll really reach my fate harem in the end, dear buddha this feeling of someone believing in you it's really exhilarating, now I know why nakama powers are so strong!

But she also really got me thinking too, were dreams and goals really different? aren't they just synonymous words? man this really blew my mind this woman really is amazing!

"Um child?...you've been spacing out for while now did I say something wrong?"

With a wide grin and looking as if afflicted by a touch of madness, I cackled and replied "nono what you've said really made sense you really opened my eyes, now more than ever I really want you to teach me the way!"

"What you said was right I mistook a goal for a dream, but maybe if I come with you I'll uncover the puzzle that is my self and find what my dream really is."

"Maybe someday I'll find it, the dream that defines me as me, that which I will chase eternally with a smile."

Eileen was a little creeped by my cackle still she composed herself and was still able offer dissuading remarks.

"Do you really want to be trained by me that badly child? I only know one way of teaching you..."

"I'll be teaching you like how a bird teaches her young how to fly you know? only the difference is I'll be dropping you on a pack of wild beasts, still do you want me to be your teacher?."

"Yes please take me as your apprentice."

"Are you really sure of your decision? Just looking like you killed them is no good you have to make sure their not playing dead. My methods of killing beast is a little barbaric you know... As you have seen."

"It does bother me but it's necessary for me to survive I'll try my best to look pass it and be strong."

After her second failed attempt at dissuading me Eileen split the blade of mercy and thrusted them into the floor before the me.

"For the final time you can still turn your back now. If you choose the latter, though, then you must take hold of this blades. However, you must be resolute in this decision! If you take hold of this blades that deliver mercy, you will never be able to turn back. You can never again be clean of guilt; instead, you will become forever be bound to carry the blood of those you've killed be it beasts or your fellow hunters."

"I don't need to think any further. If I do this I have a feeling I'll be more closer to achieving my goal and seeking what my dream really is. This decision is for the best. To seek what I really dream, all I have to do is forget the pretense about ever returning to those days? It's impossible for me now. When compared to the possibility of returning to those days, it makes me want to puke, and then the number of my enemies increasing to fellow hunter's who are drunk with blood? although killing a fellow hunter will take some getting used to, but I will still walk this path no matter what!"

"I believe that becoming an apprentice of yours is the best way to go"

"Then, you should take the blades. Then I shall teach you the way."

Thus, after I said that, I put my hands on the two blade that were split in two and were embedded on the floor and pulled it out.

In an instant, the blade of mercy, after being pulled out, cast a flickering light that Illuminated the eyes, oh right the blades that I was now holding were made from minerals that fell from the heavens themselves.

So It was as if it was proof that the light that was being emitted by the blades recognized me as it's new wielder. The light looked to me like it was blessing the path that I have taken with moonlight.

Looking more at it, it glows like ludwig's moonlight sword.

"Ah, come to think of it, I have yet to hear your name."

"My name is Eileen and you are my hatchling?."

"My name is Gaius."

As I said so to the old woman, Eileen, for the first time took off her mask, and what greeted me was a light picturesque smile across her face.

"Gaius… Is this the name of my new hatchling?"

"Yes! I'll be in your care, Mistress Eileen, please take watch my back from here on out." (I smiled goofily.)

Eileen giggles

"Likewise, although I am your mentor I will be in your care as well, my hatchling Gaius." (Eileen smiled brightly than before.)

After that faithful meeting the way I perceived my existence changed.


	5. A hint and a Glossary

This page will be split in two parts,1st part will provide a little clearer introduction and the 2nd part a glossary of things you might know or not know of and hint of one of the char in the future that I will add that is not oc.

A Little Clearer Introduction

This is a story about an idiot oc named Gaius who won a lottery to travel to another world but should have stayed home instead ,as you've read things didn't go as planned and he won a trip to a very dangerous place instead, to the world of souls games specifically the timeline of yharnam from bloodborne.

Instead of declining the trip like normal sane person would do he accepted the offer because of the promise that if he completes the objectives given to him he can reroll his designated world and be in the world of fate/stay night instead.

Glossary

Gaius - The origins of the oc is determined by the author himself so just read lol,unlike in the game bloodborne where the hunter has unspecified disease our oc fakes his disease to get into Yharnam, an ancient city known for blood ministration which is said to cure any disease. The oc protag of this fanfic.

Eileen the Crow - Eileen is an assassin whose sworn duty is to dispose of other hunters that have been corrupted by their lust for blood. Like the player, she too is an outsider who hails from outside of Yharnam and is a foreigner to the region, but her presence in the city is driven by an entirely different set of motives; she makes a point of keeping a low profile operating in the shadows. In this fic she will play a major roll in changing the life of our oc protagonist for she is the oc's shishou.

Silver haired Devil Chan - a pure devil that our oc meets after being imprisoned in lilith, (this is just a hint of the future wink wink ( ͡0ᴥ ͡0))

Blade of mercy - is a Trick Weapon in Bloodborne; it's one of two skill/arcane hybrid weapons and was originally named as "Warped Twinblades" it was the tool of choice for the "agile" hunter. While this weapon is quite rare already, what Eileen gave to the oc is even rarer for it hides a sinister power that may lead or mislead the oc in the future.

More info

"A special trick weapon passed down among hunters of hunters. One of the oldest weapons of the hunter's workshop.

Splits into two when activated. The weapon's warped blades are forged with siderite, a rare mineral of the heavens. Most effective swift attacks,such as after a quick-stepping."

Saw Cleaver - is a Trick Weapon in Bloodborne. Is the trick weapon that was given to the oc for being a new hunter by Eileen.

More info

" One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business.

This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force.

The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast."

Threaded Cane - is a Trick Weapon in Bloodborne. Is the trick weapon that our oc wanted get, this weapon hints that the oc is a sadist for wanting to get it.

More info

"One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used by hunters on their duties. Sufficiently deadly as a rigid bladed cane, but also serves as a whip when its blade is split into many. Concealing the weapon inside the cane and flogging the beasts with the whip is partly an act of ceremony, an attempt to demonstrate to oneself that the bloodlust of the hunt will never encroach upon the soul."

Hunter blunderbuss - is a Firearm in Bloodborne; it's one of three "shotgun" firearms in the game.

More info

"A blunderbuss created at the workshop for the hunters' line of work. Hunter firearms are specially crafted to employ Quicksilver Bullets fused with the wielder's own blood, boosting damage against beasts. The impact of this highly-effective weapon counters beasts' swift movements, and its wide spread is nigh-on guaranteed to hit the mark."

Blood Vial - is a healing Item in Bloodborne. Blood Vials are essential to surviving the many horrors that await, refilling health to face another battle, this is injected but there are hints in the game that it is drank as well so I went with the drinking blood to heal instead.

More info

"Special blood used in ministration, Restores HP.

Once a patient has had their blood ministrated, a unique but

common treatment in Yharnam, successive infusions recall

the first, and are all the more invigorating for it.

No surprise that most Yharnamites are heavy users of blood."

Scourge Beast - also known as a lycanthrope or werewolf, is an enemy in Bloodborne.

More info

Scourge Beasts were once humans who, after being infected by the plague, transformed into these creatures. They are humanoid monsters with facial features of a wolf. Their bodies eventually become covered in black fur.

Scourge Beasts are known for their agility, acute senses, and a hunger for human flesh. They hunt in packs and are rarely seen stalking prey on their own. When night falls, the citizens hunt Scourge Beasts, and burn their corpses in pyres.

Torch - is one of the tools in Bloodborne.

More info

"A common torch formed by wrapping a pine resin-drenched cloth around the end of a long stick. Hunters choose torches not only because the hunt leads them to the darkest nooks, but also because certain creatures they encounter are possessed of a deathly fear of flame" Why the hell is this here.

In real life there are many supernatural beliefs regarding the usage of a torch.

Some believed that a torch could ward off evil spirits/beings, and thus torches in the night were more than a mere means to illuminate a dark path.

Most importantly, it kept people warm at night, so therefore suddenly feeling a chill was a sign that something unnatural was nearby.

Quickening - a technique particular to the first hunters kinda like shunpo of bleach but the only difference is when using quickening you emit a shiny holy like mist in your body, makes it difficult for opponents to guess where exactly you're going to move next.

Moonlight Great Sword - a recurring weapon in the souls game franchise, the oc believes it is one of the aces he must acquire to challenge the world of fate/stay night.

More info

Dark souls timeline - This sword, one of the rare dragon weapons,

came from the tail of Seath the Scaleless,

the pale white dragon who betrayed his own.

Seath is the grandfather of sorcery, and this

sword is imbued with his magic, which shall

be unleashed as a wave of moonlight.

Dark souls 2 timeline description - "The blade of this greatsword shines like the brilliant rays of the moon. In the oldest legends, rarely spoken of today, it is said that the sword was born of a great white being.

The strong attack unleashes its strength, launching a wave of moonlight.

Bloodborne Timeline description - "An arcane sword discovered long ago by Ludwig the 1st hunter of the healing church.

When blue moonlight dances around the sword, and it channels the abyssal cosmos, its great blade will hurl a shadowy lightwave.

The Holy Moonlight Sword is synonymous with Ludwig, the Holy Blade, but few have ever set eyes on the great blade, and whatever guidance it has to offer, it seems to be of a very private, elusive sort

Before I finish I would like to thank cadmus for the new profile pic of this fic that he made, it was truly a good eye candy shirone(koneko) was kawaii in the pic thanks man :D


	6. Chapter 5

"Onii~chan. Onii~chan."

"Onii~chan. Wake up. Wake up!"

Someone's shaking me violently. ...Is it time to wake up already?

damnit just when I was getting to the good part of the nostalgic dream too. (What he dreamt about was his first encounter with Eileen.)

"Yaaaaaaaawn!..."

"Ah, finally your awake."

"Carmilla?..."

"Yep good morning Onii~chan "

"Yeah... good morning to you too Carmi."

Huh? why is Carmi the one who wake me up? Strange usually it would be Mistress Eileen who woke me up unless...she went on...

"Fufu, so Onii~chan Wanted to be woken up by Eileen O bāchan

that badly huh?"

"Fufu, Onii~chan is such a spoiled child."

I sigh at my adopted Yharnamite sister's antics and reply.

"That's not what I'm dissatisfied about at all Carmi."

"Oh really now?"

"Then what are you dissatisfied about Onii~chan...?" Carmi cutely tilts her head.

"What I'm dissatisfied about is after 3 years of us living together you still haven't mastered the art of gracefully waking Onii~chan gently!"

Carmi is shocked at my outburst but quickly composed herself and defended.

"Onii~chan is just a heavy sleeper, I tried to wake you up as gently as I could y'know, But Onii~chan just wouldn't wake so I had to put some imouto powa into waking you up."

"Sigh just be a bit more gentler next time ok Carmi?..."

"Ehehe no promises Onii~chan."

"Sigh..you really don't plan on changing how you wake up me up do you?..."

"Well whatever..."

...I wonder where the mistress went to at such an early morning?

As I was pondering where the mistress went to, my imouto unexpectedly closed the distance and examined me closely.

"hmmn... so that's why Onii~chan is cranky..."

"You couldn't relieve yourself when I barged in so early in the morning... Yup yup the look on your face tells that I was spot on hehe." (What Carmilla means is morning masturbation.)

I flick her forehead, and once more I sigh at my little sister's antics ...

"So early in the morning and you managed to make me sigh four times already, congrats on the new record Carmi."

"But again you guessed wrong that's not what I'm thinking about at all. I was thinking what mission prompted Mistress to leave this early is all..."

After rubbing her forehead my little sister cutely puffs her cheeks and scolded me.

"Mou~ Onii~chan stop flicking my forehead, at this rate it will become deformed because of your over flicking!"

I couldn't help but smile at my little sister's reaction and replied.

"Hehe, No since you were naughty first thing in the morning I had to punish you."

"Any more dirty assumptions will be payed with a strong flick to the forehead, do I make myself clear Carmi?" (A scary aura was enveloping me to scare my imouto.)

"Mou~ Onii~chan is no fun~"

"Anyway lets go, prepare the tables, I'll be the one making breakfast since the Mistress isn't here."

"hai Onii~chan "

Hello guys Gaius here, 3 years have passed since my faithful meeting with the Mistress.

I am now able to use any weapon this world has to offer, from the Saw Cleaver to even the weapon that is really heavy like the Kirkhammer all thanks to my grueling training from the Mistress and my ability the Overworld Weapon Meister.

My ability grants me the skill to wield any weapon to the highest proficiency, but alas like all badass abilities this strong skill has conditions to be met.

Although I can use any weapon to the highest proficiency, the usage of this ability is heavily dependent on my stamina count to perform flashy badass moves in combat.

Just imagine this scenario for example, you have been given a sword which cost 20 stamina just to swing it once, but you only have 40 stamina, what would happen to you in combat in a real life scenario if you used the sword I wonder?

I'll tell you what would have happened, you'd get fucked in an event like that hard since you can only swing it two times, the enemy wont let you rest to recover stamina y'know, the enemy will always go for the kill, Mistress taught me this, that is why I try not to expose signs of exhaustion when fighting.

Beasts are smart and sense exhaustion and definitely will take advantage of it and strike you down, or howl to call their pack for help if it is injured.

Sigh It could have been more useful if that lottery gave me Saito Hiraga's power instead of this cheap imitation.

This power of mine could have at least adopted more of the bonus power ups of the Gandálfr which just by touching a weapon heightens strength, agility, endurance, and reflexes of the user, but no the lottery decided to give me this incomplete imitation! Dammit!

Sigh.. sorry I was complaining again wasn't I?... well let's move on to the summarization of events that have happened training with Mistress in the past three years.

Well this past three years being thought by the Mistress was the best.

Mistress Eileen's a good teacher.

She doesn't stick too much to the normal curriculum of how hunter's should hunt instead she showed us siblings her ways of perceiving the hunt.

She has her rough edges at being a teacher I admit that...I still haven't forgotten that time when she made me fight two damn Cleric Beasts!

But to me She's the best teacher one can have, she taught me and my siblings progressively according to the pace of our understanding.

She's highly adaptable to the understanding of us her students.

She's really caring too though she puts up a strict front so that we will not be dependent on her and become strong.

If I am able to get the prey, she'll say "Well done hatchling" and then pat my head affectionately and move me on to my next target. I gotta say Mistress's head pats are the best.

But If I couldn't kill my prey I would tell her how it went and she'll correct me of my methods of approach and explain my errors patiently.

To me without a doubt she is the best shishou one could have.

In my past life, there was a time where I attended tutoring classes just to satiate my curiosity on how it was different from the teaching approach of normal classes.

At first the teachers introduction was good I felt interested, and listened in on the lesson.

However, eventually the true colors of that teacher's way of teaching...lets just say it wasn't any different from what was taught in a normal class session.

Compared to that, Mistress Eileen's ways of teaching are easier to understand, and interesting.

I can proudly declare that she is a teacher that I'am certain to get answers beaten into me effectively.

...haha...To be honest I still can't believe that I managed to live in this world for so long...

A great deal of events has happened this past 3 years too as well... from me exploring the Chalice dungeons, to me and the Mistress uncovering the deeper secrets of the hunter's nightmare.

There was even an event where I developed an inhuman kinship with a giant snake that could alter it's size and sprout wings using eldritch power in the Forbidden Forest.

I decided to name it Madaras from the last names of the Madaras twins of forbidden forest who have also developed an inhuman kinship with a giant snake.

How did I come in contact with the snake you ask?

Well it's a pretty long story... A story which I will tell another time.

I also uncovered that Mistress Eileen and Father Gascoigne had close relationship way back...

So when the time came for Me and the Mistress to hunt him down, the pangs in my Mistress' face tore through my heart...

Beating him in combat wasn't an easy task either, I got some of my ribs broken that day, but the victory I attained wasn't an accomplishment either, for even now it made me feel disgusted with myself for the scars that I have implanted inside the hearts of the two girls that I have come to see as my family...

When I was about to finish him of, Father Gascoigne regained some of his sanity, but didn't beg for himself to be spared.

Instead of a man fearing death what I saw that day was a loving parent who begged the Mistress to promise, to take care of his two daughters, which the Mistress pledged to the poor man that she would.

When he heard his old friend's vow, the old hunter then turned to me and asked me to end him with his very own hunter's axe which I sadly obliged since I don't want the Mistress to feel anymore grief than she already did.

... **Flashback**...

"Your shaking boy...you need not hesitate...ahhaha...cough* young hunters these days they lose heart so easily... honestly boy don't think too hard about all of this.."

"A hunter must hunt... it's just what we do..."

"Cough* if something as tragic as this threatens to crush your spirit then you might as well leave this hunt behind you...more tragic tales await you in this path that you have decided to tread on."

"..."

"Did I hit a nerve brat?"

"Do you want to prove that the path you've chosen is correct?"

"Then you'll need to steel yourself and be stronger than you are now."

"Allow me to help you strengthen your resolve boy."

"Go on...do it..grant me the mercy that a hunter of my caliber truly deserves...grant me a swift death"

"Don't hesitate...now.. go on claim your spoil, take my hunter's axe for yourself and finish me..."

"Go on...take the axe...you've earned it..."

"Do it..cough*..I don't know how much longer I can keep my sanity in check anymore..."

"I beg of you this is a request from a fellow hunter to another...do it now!.. end me...Good Hunter..."

After hearing what he had to say my shaking stopped and the yharnam blood in me stirred.

At that point in time It was as if I wasn't myself entirely.

"...If that is what you wish, then by my hands your passing shall be swift." (I uttered Emotionlessly.)

I grabbed his hunter's axe and transformed it into it's axe-staff mode and swung it towards his neck at incredible speed so as to grant him the mercy befitting of his caliber, a quick and painless death.

Time seemed to have froze when he uttered to me his last words before the axe beheaded him at incredible speed.

"T...Thank you...for stopping me...thank you..."

【 PREY SLAUGHTERED |Hunt Father Gascoigne| Completed】

Though he died, the face of the man known as Gascoigne showed me peaceful smile, when I beheaded him with his very own weapon.

Even up until now...The peaceful smile that he showed me still haunts me to this very day.

... **Flashback** **End**...

After the ordeal Mistress adopted Carmilla and Eliza, Father Gascoigne's two daughters that were now orphans.

At the beginning they were hostile to me and tried to kill me on so many occasions.

I couldn't fault them for their attempts.

For I had no right to correct them about their actions since I was the one who killed they're father in cold blood, so instead I just kept surviving their attempts of trying to kill me and kept my distance from them.

In the end though little by little and thanks to some events that have transpired. (Man eating boar incident.)

The three of us began to connect in a way that the three of us got closer.

And before we knew it the three of us barged into each other's hearts before the three of us even knew what was going on.

The bond the three of us shared through the years got so strong that I became their Onii~chan in all but blood.

...Well that about wraps up the summary of what happened the past three years.

I gotta say, this journey to a new world had its dangerous twist and turns but the adventures I've had in this world was fulfilling in a sense...It gave me purpose and meaning...

To be useful to the people of this place, it felt really nice...

Well I think that's enough of the drama lets move on to the current timeline.

... **Present time in the Abandoned Old WorkShop**...

Me and Carmi were now now chowing down on what I cooked for breakfast.

While eating I couldn't help but look at the dark miasma filled sky that envelops the city that I have come to know now as my home...

It's suppose to be day time, but it wasn't sunlight seeping through my eyes so early in the morning, but the light of the moon that is clearly visible Illuminating the dark miasma filled sky.

This would be counted as weird day, but once you live here for more than a year you start feeling like eternal night time is just the norm here.

Summer has already just started, yet it still feels chilly inside the old workshop we just moved in. I'll definitely need more beast hides to keep me worm at this rate.

Although I'm used to the cold, the temperature at night time in yharnam gets pretty chilly once the night time phase strikes.

We still haven't prepared for tonights nightly hunt, but I'm not nervous at all though, I just wanna savor this cup off tea and relax for now before night time starts...

"Aaah great job on making the food, especially in brewing the tea Onii~chan the fragrance it exerts is amazing!"

"Thanks Carmi, here try the potato pancakes, I think I made a good job at it too."

"Roger~"

"Oishii!" (Carmi says with her eyes twinkling.)

"Haha I know right? I thibk I outdid myself today."

"Here Carmi have more tea ."

"Don't mind if I do Onii~chan."

Just when I was about to serve Carmi more tea, we heard someone yelling.

"Eliza slept in, slept in, slept in!"

A pitter - patter of footsteps descended down the stairs, trampling over me and Carmi's silence.

"Sorry Onii~chan, Onee~chan Eliza will start making breakfast right a-Wait why are you both eating already?!"

My other adopted sister, Eliza burst into the dining room.

"Morning El." Me and Carmi both say at the same time.

"Both of you are not supposed to be greeting Eliza Morning while holding teacups so elegantly! Eliza asked why both of you are eating breakfast already!"

"Sigh...Carmi explain to El why we ate breakfast ahead of her for me would you it's your turn to make an excuse this time..." (I whispered to Carmi.)

"Hai Onii~chan , well El the reason we ate breakfast ahead of you was so that me and Onii~chan can have a daily head start for the preparations of the hunt tonight"

"That's not an excuse at all Onee~chan. Isn't Eliza in charge of making breakfast?!"

"Oh really?" (I asked skeptically.)

"That's right! Didn't Eliza stick the list of chores on the top of the fireplace near the weapon racks? Eliza will be making breakfast starting from today."

I pondered about what El said and replied "Ahh that list?"

"Yes, -That- list!"

"The writing was so bad that me and Carmi couldn't read it." Carmi was behind me sipping tea happily and nodding at what I said about El's writing.

"Both of you are so mean! "

"So I used it to start up the fire for cooking." (I say with a straight face.)

El started go teary eyed and replied "Isn't that too mean?!"

I roll my eyes at her crybaby act and replied "Don't sweat the small stuff El, besides there's no need to push yourself if you're bad with mornings."

"Then that means there's no one to make breakfast!"

"I'll make it so don't worry about it."

"Whats with this blasphemy?!"

"...What's with the fancy language?" (I countered.)

For a second El thought about what I had said and then ask the unexpected. "Onii~chan you can cook?"

I wanted to reply but Carmi beat me to it, and decided to inform El on my behalf. "You're bit late in asking that El, hasn't Onii~chan always been helping Eileen O bāchan in cooking our meals?"

As if realization struck, El yelled at me "Is this person a monster?!"

"...What do you mean by that?"

"Why is this egg white?" (El pointed at the sunny-side up egg I made for her.)

I stared blankly at her nevertheless I decided to humor El and replied: "Isn't it supposed to be white?"

"Is that so? but the ones Eliza makes are black."

"...That's because you burnt them." (I answered her with a deadpan expression.)

"But crispy ones are delicious you know?"

"...Don't cook in the kitchen ever again..." (Me and Carmi both say seriously in unison.)

El ignores our harsh comment and replies: "But but, from today onwards, Eliza will sleep and wake up early to make breakfast. Eliza swears to Mom and Dad in heaven!" (El says with determination.)

"You'll break your promise right away." Carmi retorted.

"Hehe... Eliza's sorry Mom and Dad!" (El kneels and starts praying to the ceiling...)

"Ahem." I decided to butt in between my two siblings conversation.

"Anyway, go wash your face first El, never mind your hair, just start on your breakfast for now."

"...Uu..." El pats her bed-hair down while making a dissatisfied face towards me.

After Carmi finished her second tea, she decided to bring more while doing maintenance work on our hunter weapons.

So that just leaves me and El on the table.

"...Did Onii~chan really make this breakfast?..."

"Yeah..."

"Why did you make it?!" El burst out.

"...I don't know why you're getting angry."

"The sunny-side-up eggs, the potato pancakes and the tea? You made all this?"

"For the last time El...Yes I did.."

"At least let Eliza set up plates!"

"...I'll think about it..."

"Go wash your face already and eat breakfast. Or are you going to skip breakfast?"

"...Eliza will eat."

"Then eat up."

"...Ok." She sits on the table reluctantly.

"Wash your face first."

"...Eliza already did..."

"Didn't you rush straight down from upstairs?"

"Well, Eliza already washed her face!"

She's being rebellious...

El puts salt on the egg and starts digging in.

"Try the potato pancakes too, I reckon I did a good job said Carmi in making it."

"..." El was silent but she tried the potato pancakes anyway.

"You don't like it?" (I asked El with concern.)

"...It's good."

"Thank goodness." (I muttered in relief.)

"It's irritating because it's good."

What the hell...

She's already in a bad mood this early in the morning.

"...Uu..." (El stares at me menacingly.)

"..."

"...Uu..." (El stares at me more menacingly...)

"...You won't let this go until I say yes won't you?"

"...Uu..." (El stares at me more menacingly than before...)

"...Sigh fine you can help me cook next time El..." Somewhere deep inside my head I was regretting this decision.

"Really?..." (El clings to me cutely with pleading eyes...)

"Yes...really, now eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

But El doesn't let go of me just yet.

"Sorry... It's always Eliza who causes Onii~chan and Onee~chan trouble..."

"Eliza's sorry Onii~chan." (El says silently while still hugging me from behind.)

"I never thought of you as troublesome."

I place my hands on El's head.

"...Ah...Onii~chan."

"Not even once."

"...Onii~chan, Eliza is really happy to hear that, but your hand resting on Eliza's head is starting to really hurt... This isn't a pat on the head anymore but an iron Claw isn't it?!"

Instead of replying to El, I show her a creepy smile and switch to grinding her temples with my two hands.

"I definitely don't see you as a nuisance, see...?" (I keep grinding her temples.)

"You definitely see Eliza as a nuisance - your hands say it all! They're grinding against Eliza's temples so menacingly. Onii~chan!" (El complains.)

"That's just your imagination El~, this is always how I've shown my affection towards you." (I keep grinding her temples.)

"Wahhh, stop grinding my temples Oni~chan you dummy!"

As we were fooling around.

Me and El heard a giggle from out of nowhere.

"It's so early in the morning and yet you hatchlings are already so energetic...Ahh to be young."

"It's a shame but I must cut this moment you siblings share short."

"I found us marks to hunt..."

"Prepare yourselves, we leave as soon as possible."

"Prepare yourselves for the worst this might be a long night..."

Suddenly, a woman with a crow mask and dark clothing gushed out from the shadows. A sharp glint of seriousness in her eyes can be seen on the darkness.


End file.
